eotmuxfandomcom-20200213-history
Posing Conventions
Posing, or the process of writing out what your login or your character is saying/doing, follows certain conventions here on Dark Forces. Basic Commands Speech is entered with either say or a quotation mark " which places the following text in quotations. * say My name is Fenris. You say "My name is Fenris." * "My name is Fenris. You say "My name is Fenris." Emoting can be done with either the colon :, which places text after your character object's name, or with @emit or a backslash \, which enters whatever text appears after the command. * :wags his tail. Fenris wags his tail. * A variant of this uses the semicolon ; to pose as above, but without a space. This is useful for using apostrophes and suchlike. ** ;' ears prick up. Fenris' ears prick up. * @emit While drooling, Fenris wags his tail. While drooling, Fenris wags his tail. * \While drooling, Fenris wags his tail. While drooling, Fenris wags his tail. Courtesy Always make it clear to others that you are the author of your poses. * In the lounge or in other OOC situations, emote a pipe '|' after your name instead of using @emit or a backslash to pose web addresses or quotations. Fenris | "I'm quoting someone this way instead of using @emit so people know who's posing." * If you use @emit or a backslash, make sure your character's name is somewhere in your pose. * Conventions for pose order come and go, but the default convention in larger scenes is the 3-pose rule: Wait 3 poses before posing again. In smaller scenes, the default convention is to pose in some kind of order. Privacy If you would like to send a private message to someone, you may do the following. * p Fenris=Hey there. You paged Fenris with 'Hey there'. Pages are usually OOC. * whisper Fenris=Hey there. You whisper "Hey there." to Fenris. Note that whispers only work if your target is in the same room as you, and are usually considered IC unless stated otherwise. OOC There are a variety of OOC channels outside of the lounge. * ooc Hi! (OOC) Fenris: Hi! Everyone in the current room will see this, and it's a good way of quickly getting information across that otherwise might not be communicated through poses (like checking someone's aura colors or whatnot). * @clist lists all available channels. * addcom alias=channel name is the command to join a channel, where alias is whatever you want to type when accessing that channel. For example, addcom pub=Public will join the channel "Public". You would then type pub to talk in that channel. Note that when adding channels, the full channel name is case-sensitive (in the above example, 'public' would not work). * @force me=comtitle = will set a "title" for you on the given channel. The '@force me=' is only needed if one intends on using ANSI codes. List of Current Chat Channels Navigation Typing "ic" will take you to the IC grid. Typing "+ooc" will take you to the gateway room to the OOC lounge. Type whatever is in the <> when navigating the grid to move around between rooms. * NOTE: When making a room, please make it clear with <> what the exits are. Category:Reference